


Trapped in

by marshmellon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Pon Farr, Rimming, dubcon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmellon/pseuds/marshmellon
Summary: Mirror Spock为即将到来的Pon Farr盘算好了回瓦肯的计划，却在临走之际落入Mirror Kirk的陷阱。





	Trapped in

**Author's Note:**

> pwp混乱邪恶产物. OOC瞩目.

浴室的门滑开，Spock走进Kirk的舱室。  
Kirk抬起头，眼里的疑惑迅速被促狭代替。  
Spock停在原地，等待着。  
于是Kirk起身，缓慢地走到Spock身前，略微扬起脸，嘴唇擦过他的耳朵：“你这两天格外饥渴, 指挥官。"  
Spock的双手仍然背在身后，向后一步退开来。  
恼怒迅速染上Kirk整张脸，在衣领被揪住的同时，Spock开口：“舰长，我假定你已见到我于3.2天前提交的离舰休假申请？”  
Kirk瞪着他，没有否定的神色。  
“我能否询问你出于何种理由拒绝我的申请？”  
“你从什么时候开始需要假期了？而且‘私人事务’也算理由？组织舰外人员策划哗变行动也能算进‘私人事务’的范畴。”  
“并非如此。”  
Kirk脸上的怒火逐渐被不耐烦取代：“那是为什么？报告详细原因。“  
Spock的背挺得更直了一些，他没有让Kirk等太久：“是，舰长。自7.6天前开始我感受到了身体异常，且不适程度随时间推进而加剧。结合我所拥有的瓦肯生理学认知，我判断我即将迎来Pon Farr, 即瓦肯人的发情期。因此我请求回到瓦肯以度过这段特殊时期。”  
Kirk眯起眼，目光变得危险起来。“为什么要回瓦肯？我不能满足你？”   
“不。除去对性行为的需求以外，一个伴侣间的链接亦为度过Pon Farr的必要因素。”  
Kirk停顿数秒，最终点点头，退后两步。“理由过关，你打算怎么去瓦肯？”企业号可不会为你掉头。  
Spock心知肚明。  
“我已与企业号附近一艘帝国商船的舰长取得联系，并约定于明日0700登船前往瓦肯。”  
“好，非常好。”Kirk拍了拍他的肩。“我不敢保证你回来的时候大副的位子仍然虚位以待，所以你最好抓紧点儿，指挥官。”  
你早该习惯了，你早就习惯了。强压住腹腔中翻涌的酸意，Spock尽力平稳地开口：“大可不必。为整艘舰船的运行效率考虑，我建议你在今晚决定备用大副人选以便其在我离舰的第一时间到岗。”而无论这个人是谁，我都会在回到企业号的第一时间将其手刃。略一颔首，Spock迅速转身离开了Kirk的房间。

 

这一晚Spock过得很辛苦。Pon Farr影响之下冥想几乎已经毫无效果。精神屏障轻易被Kirk的话语戳得千疮百孔，他内心无法停歇的狂风卷起碎片刮伤的只有他自己。 他今晚的行为是自取其辱。Kirk当然不会给他一个链接，他在Kirk眼神里看到的迷恋通通都只针对他的身体，而Kirk能与他想要的任何美丽肉体上床。他睡不着，却也不是完全清醒。Pon Farr令他的身体疼痛不已，而他人类的那一部分无法停止哭泣，泪水找不到出口于是浸满了整个身体，让他连神经末梢都是苦的。半梦半醒间好像听到浴室门滑开的声音，冰凉的东西贴上颈侧。他已经无力反抗，很快陷入了昏睡。

 

Spock醒来的时候发现自己浑身赤裸的被束缚在一架分娩椅上。  
他想扭头查看四周环境，发现自己连脖颈也被束缚带牢牢固定住，半分动弹不得。他深深吸了一口气，试图控制住心中泛起的焦躁，开始在脑中分析可能的情况。  
还好，没有让他焦虑太久，Kirk的脸出现在正上方。  
“早上好。”  
“舰长，我不明白你为何……”  
Kirk没有给他把话说完的机会，他拿出一个口枷，趁着Spock张嘴迅速地给他戴上。  
“我没空听你那些扫兴的废话。”Kirk厌烦地挥了挥手，“现在开始，你只能听我说。”  
“现在是0900，你的商船已经从这个宇宙消失了。”  
“我特意为你调整了我今天的值班时间，你应该感到荣幸，指挥官。”  
“但我在反思我是不是太宠你了。你是不是以为爬上了我的床就可以为所欲为了？”  
“什么时候联系的帝国商船？约定0700登舰？在你们约定之前我批准你离舰了吗？”  
“那艘商船的舰长为什么答应帮你？你一定是用你的屁股做了交换，在到达瓦肯之前供全体船员任意享用，是不是？噢，不，不只屁股，应该是你这具身体上每一片淫荡的皮肤。他们会要你跪着爬遍整艘船，给所有你路上遇到的人口交；他们一个接一个地上你，然后一起上你，用精液给你洗澡。这该很合你的意了，你这个发情的小婊子。”  
“等你们终于到了瓦肯，他们会允许你离开之前先洗个澡把自己收拾干净，至少，表面上。然后再给你灌上满满一肚子的精液才放你下船。你一路上小心翼翼地夹紧双腿，可是等到你和那个不知道是谁的可怜瓦肯人链接的时候，那些精液都不受控制地流了出来，那么多那么多的精液没完没了地流满你的大腿，淌在你黑色的瓦肯袍上格外显眼，然后所有人都会知道你是个毫无廉耻之心的荡妇。”  
Spock睁大双眼——除此之外他也干不了别的什么——不，也许有……  
Kirk的脸从视野里消失了，接着Spock听见Kirk的笑声，伴随着吹拂在他大腿上的温热鼻息。  
“哇哦，这么快就硬了，看来你真的很喜欢这个故事。”  
Kirk直起身来看着他，眼瞳的颜色深不见底，当中没有丝毫笑意：“那我得更加努力，让‘舰长惩罚他的指挥官’的故事不逊色于帝国商船故事。可不能让你吃亏。”  
Spock无法再与Kirk对视，他触电一般迅速扭头，却只导致脖子被猛然勒紧而不受控地闷哼出声。  
Kirk掐住他的下巴，凑近他的耳朵：“别急，我们有很多时间。”然后狠咬了一口那精巧的耳朵尖，在Spock条件反射地弹起来之前摁住了他。

 

与粗暴的言语相反，Kirk耐心地为Spock做好清洁工作，动作轻缓且一丝不苟。  
而这并没让Spock好受一些。  
直觉有时有一定的正确性。冰凉而锋利的物体抵上他的囊袋，大腿内侧的肌肉不受控制地抽动了一下，昂扬的挺立几乎就要软下来。  
“嗤。”  
Kirk真正像个恶作剧成功的小男孩那样笑。  
刀刃离开Spock的下体，沿着大腿内侧不疾不徐地滑动，接着是小腿，最后收束在足尖。Spock全身抖个不停，好几处皮肤被划开来，细细的血线逐一绽开，像初生的藤蔓蜿蜒上他的臀，缠绕着脚踝。Kirk的舌贴上来，把伤口一一舔过，渗出的血珠都含进嘴里，最后停在了穴口附近。  
Kirk的舌尖轻巧地在那周围的皮肤上画了个圈像做个标记，然后却迟迟未再更进一步。那条滚烫的舌头极其热情地在会阴处舔弄施压，又从侧边爬上腹股沟，在那里兴风作浪。Spock几乎就要呜咽了，Kirk的手终于不再握着他的大腿，转而捧住他的臀。  
Kirk的唇贴上那朵小小的花——是在盖章——然后开始亲吻它，就如同亲吻爱人的嘴唇那样，用唇瓣轻蹭，吮吻，再递出舌，一点点地侵入，直至畅通无阻，爱人完全为他打开。Kirk合着舌尖的律动揉捏着手下结实的臀肉，指甲在白皙的皮肤上留下一个个小小的绿色的月牙。Spock阴茎顶端不断有前液溢出，梨花带雨的挺立在空气里。于是Kirk终于空出一只右手去招待它，指尖稍微使力滑过双脊中央的凹陷处，感受到滚烫的柱体在手中剧烈搏动，同时享受着Spock显然又一次勒到脖子而发出的闷哼，Kirk弯起嘴角加快了套弄的速度。  
Spock基本上丧失了对自己的全部控制力。Pon Farr不该来的这么快，但他所剩无几的理智无法支持他探究原因为何，而Kirk的行为就如岩浆滚滚，摧毁吞噬了他最后的防线。理智和逻辑被全然的欲求取代，Kirk流过他全身，滚烫，但是不够，不够，不够。体内的欲望像是超新星爆发要将他炸个粉碎，Kirk却要放慢动作故意折磨他。他感到愤怒，嗜血的因子在他的血管中咆哮着要挣开所有束缚，但那些紧缚住他的带子显然经过特殊加固，他固执绝望的挣扎挺动只为他带来更多的皮肤和肌肉组织损伤。  
Spock无法感知这样的折磨进行了多久，Kirk的舌尖和手指在他下体跳着邪恶的舞蹈，而他的唾液像是毒药，从Spock最为私密的地方入侵，透过黏膜进入血液，把战栗输送到他身体的另一端。 “更多。”Spock在心中乞求着，口枷剥夺了他说话的权力，但括约肌自主地收缩张合，传递出来的渴望远比言语所能表达的更多。  
Kirk突然离开了他的身体，Spock哀求的呻吟还未逸出就被扼断，因为Kirk的阴茎迅速且毫不留情地推了进来。这很难，对他们两人来说都是。Kirk没有帮他扩张，而能够充当润滑剂的也只有Kirk留下的唾液和Spock自己的前液。Spock饥渴的表现同时点燃了Kirk的愤怒和兴奋——硕大的头部坚决而有力地顶开层叠的软肉，碾过敏感的前列腺，一冲到底。Spock从开始就怎么也止不住颤抖的身体在此刻完全的静止，他混沌的大脑此时清晰地感受着每一个细节，感受着Kirk是如何劈开自己的肉体与灵魂。  
Kirk停在最深处，深吸了一口气，俯下身来咬Spock的耳朵。“你再不流水，我们俩都会疼。”  
Spock已经无法理解Kirk话语的含义，但是绵延不绝的战栗又回到了他的身上，而肠壁也听话的开始分泌液体。  
Kirk相当满意，于是他没有再延续进入时的粗暴，而是开始缓慢地在甬道内移动，反复研磨那最敏感的一点。Spock发出细小的呻吟，Kirk就伸手取下了他的口枷扔在地上。Spock仍然张着嘴，突然得到释放的舌茫然地在空气中随着喘息带来的气流抖动，随后被Kirk的牙齿捉住。他们的舌纠缠在一起，这个吻很快变得激烈，牙齿撞上牙齿，划伤舌尖与唇瓣，铜与铁交融在一起然后被饮尽，彼此都竭尽所能地掠夺对方的一切。  
Kirk不知不觉加大了下身挺动的速度与力度。紧致的内壁在他每一次推进时状似坚决地抵御阻滞他的突进，却又在他每一次抽出时紧密地包裹住他挽留他的离去。Kirk解开了Spock腿上的束缚，那双腿立刻缠紧他的腰。Kirk由着他缠了一会儿，又把手绕到身后握住他的脚踝将之分开，两手扣住膝弯让他双腿呈M型被折叠在身体两侧，臀部悬空，然后从上往下垂直地操进去。  
Spock的眼球向后翻去，Kirk凑过去舔弄他的鼻梁，用舌尖描绘他耳朵的轮廓，顺着线条优美的下颌线来到下巴，又接着向下吮吻喉结，在锁骨上留下一排凌乱的齿印，最后将这所有一切的花招——舔弄吮吸啃咬，都运用在乳尖。与此同时下身的撞击一刻未停，阴茎直上直下地进出，双球拍击在紧实的臀肉上，配合着湿润的水声和粗重的喘息组合成一首淫靡的交响曲。声音越来越大，Kirk开始冲刺，力度大到几乎要把双球也一道挤进穴口。Spock的阴茎又开始滴滴答答的吐出前液，因为姿势的缘故那些液体全落在他胸膛上。他不安的扭动着，仍然被缚在扶手上的手臂拼命挣扎，手指紧握成拳又张开，反反复复。  
Kirk知道Spock想要什么，他当然不会Spock如此轻易就得偿所愿。他照顾Spock身上所有的敏感点，偏偏不管阴茎和手指。  
Kirk更加用力地顶弄着肠道里最柔韧的那一小块区域，把头埋在Spock肩窝里。抽插速度越来越快：“射出来，指挥官。”  
Kirk的牙齿切入Spock颈侧，同时将大股精液射进他体内。  
而Spock, Spock向来是履行命令的模范。  
过于激烈的射精让最初那一波精液直接冲上了他自己的脸，有些甚至沾上了他的额发。Kirk满意地卷走他唇上乳白的液滴，接着舔掉眼皮和睫毛上的。  
Spock的眼睛里面没有光。  
Spock的甬道像地狱一样烫，像天堂一样甜。

 

Kirk的汗水滴落在他皮肤上，Kirk舔遍他全身，Kirk的精液涌进他深处。Kirk, Kirk, Kirk。Kirk像一张密不透风的膜将他裹住，严丝合缝地贴合他身体里的每一寸欲求。  
身体的渴望暂时被安抚了，可精神仍然空虚。他不想在Kirk的包围里窒息，他要Kirk融入他的骨血之中，与他合二为一。

 

脖子上再次传来冰凉的触感，Kirk又给他来了一针。  
Kirk解开他身上所有束缚带，Spock动了动手指。  
Kirk站在一边看着他，Spock不知道自己接下来还会演出什么样的好戏，他盯住Kirk的脸，尝试使力让自己离开这邪恶的椅子。被解放的双腿此时自然的垂落，他赤裸的足部已经接触到冰凉的地面，现在他所要做的就只是站起来而已。  
他失败了。  
Kirk抽走了他的力量，他的双腿甚至不能支撑他身体的重量。  
Spock跪在地板上，费劲地想直起上半身。Kirk把他拎起来扔到一边的床上，在这个过程中Spock试图把手伸向Kirk的肩膀上方的斜方肌，被Kirk轻松阻断并被甩了一巴掌。Spock脸朝下的趴在床上，来不及挣扎就又被反剪了双手捆在背后。然后Kirk抓住他的肩给他翻了个面让他仰躺着，自己则站到了Spock头部所在的方位。Kirk抬起Spock的下巴让他仰起脸，颈部绷成一条水平线。Spock睁着眼看着Kirk倒过来的脸，Kirk的阴茎贴上来滑过鼻梁，留下潮湿的水迹。Spock张开嘴，他拒绝不了这个。  
但是鉴于Spock已经陷入神志不清的情况，Kirk大部分还是得靠自己。Spock的舌头此时安静得像个纯洁的小姑娘，Kirk只好去蹂躏他的内颊，时不时在牙齿上磨蹭一下找刺激。幸好Spock喉咙深处有着十足的诱惑力，Kirk没花多少时间就再次勃起，于是长驱直入，顶得Spock轻咳起来。Kirk等他适应了才开始抽插，像操他的穴一样操他的喉咙，当然动作要轻缓很多。Kirk圆鼓鼓的双球推近又远离，Spock蠕动着唇，一次次地亲吻它们。  
Kirk没有在Spock喉咙里射精，他在快到的时候把阴茎抽了出来，然后走到床侧，把Spock又翻了过去。Spock脸埋在床单里，Kirk掰了一下他的脑袋让他左脸贴床以便正常呼吸，然后两手握住Spock的臀向上推让他跪趴在床上。  
随后Spock感到Kirk的手指带着大量粘稠的润滑液侵入了他的后穴。  
Kirk一开始就使用了两根手指。它们交替着揉捏Spock的前列腺，又分开成剪刀状扩开他的肠道。第三根和第四根手指迅速加入，而Kirk还在继续往里推。  
Spock感觉到了Kirk的大拇指。它交叠在其它四指中央，使Kirk的手形成一个花苞状。花苞缓慢但坚定地前进，与此同时Kirk往Spock身体里挤进了更多润滑液。Spock本能的感到恐惧，全身肌肉绷紧，臀窝深凹下去。  
Kirk俯身贴上他的背，在他耳朵里舔弄了几个来回：  
“呼吸。”  
Spock没有意识到自己是从何时开始屏息的。  
感觉到Spock的呼吸系统颤颤巍巍地重新上线，Kirk转移了阵地，唇舌沿着脊骨一路向下，最后吻上了Spock被束在背后的手。  
Spock低低地哼了一声。  
Kirk的舌卷过他每一根敏感的手指，Kirk的脸颊擦过他的掌心又飞快游走。这么近，这么近了。有几次他的指尖甚至蹭过了一个或者几个接触点，思维的光辉一闪而逝，挑得他近乎歇斯底里。他胡乱的在空气中抓握，Kirk却决不让他得逞。  
下身突如其来的剧痛让他意识到Kirk趁他分心的时刻已经将手掌最宽的部位送入他体内，Spock冷汗涔涔，而Kirk继续往前推进，直到穴口紧紧箍住手腕。  
肠道内部比入口处开阔，Kirk只待Spock适应了两秒后就开始在里面作恶。他翻搅着肠肉，用指节冲撞肠壁。Spock难受得几乎要清醒过来，但Kirk贴在他手边的脸就像坦塔罗斯嘴边的泉水，一次次予他希望又无情地抽身而退，用永无止尽的渴求将他锁在地狱之中。  
“…停。”  
Spock终于吐出一个音节。  
Kirk静止了一秒钟，然后直起身：“行。”  
痛快地把手从Spock身体里抽出，Spock因为此举自唇中滚落了本日的第二次痛呼。  
Kirk跃上床粗暴地压下Spock的臀部，阴茎直捅到底，扯住他脑后的头发迫使他仰头，除此与下体之外再没有其它的身体接触。Spock开始怀念先前被视作折磨的那些小动作，可是Kirk就只是不带任何技巧地用蛮力干他，如同对待一个仅供满足生理需求的非生命物体。Spock只能在床单上磨蹭自己，于是Kirk加大力道把他压得死紧，不能移动分毫。  
Spock这时才看清恐惧的真正模样。  
酷刑一直持续到Kirk完成在他体内的第二次射精。Kirk整个人压在他身上，手绕到Spock下腹环住他的阴茎。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
点头。  
“说话。”  
“要。”  
“你可真是个荡妇，是不是？”  
“…是。”  
话音未落，Kirk飞速地给Spock的阴茎根部套上了一个锁精环。  
“荡妇需要被好好管教。”  
Spock不敢置信地睁大眼睛。  
“不射精也能高潮的。甜心，为我表演一次，我想看。”Kirk嘴角的笑容才是宇宙中最甜蜜的糖果。  
Spock没有选择的权力。Kirk抽紧了仿生橡胶制成的环套，整个人滑到下方，手口并用地精心为Spock服务。最后Spock痉挛着高潮，甚至发出呛水一般的急喘，而铃口连一滴前液都未渗出。  
Kirk的大副总能完成任务并且尽善尽美。

 

Kirk把Spock抱去清理了身体又绑回分娩椅上，口枷也回到原位。  
Kirk收藏的各类性爱道具在旁边的架子上一字排开，假阴茎按摩棒跳蛋色彩鲜艳形状各异粗细不同让人眼花缭乱。Kirk挑了一根形状粗细还算正常但长度偏长的假阴茎喂进Spock后穴，又捡起一根细细的金属棒从铃口插入贯穿他的阴茎，然后依次打开假阴茎的振动开关，和金属棒的电流开关。  
Kirk心满意足地欣赏着Spock在椅子上筛糠一样地抖。  
“指挥官，你的假期还有六天。希望你过得愉快，好好享受。我去值班了，八小时后见。”  
Kirk说完转身离开了房间。

 

McCoy每天都会出现在房间里，扫描Spock的身体数据，装模做样地修复几个瘀伤。更真实的目的在于满足他个人的恶趣味，他乐于参观Spock，被Kirk玩得尊严尽失的Spock。  
Spock始终被绑在分娩椅上，大张着双腿，腿间插着Kirk当日为他挑选的假阴茎，尺寸已经逐渐增大到让他能无痛承受Kirk再一次一时兴起的拳交。腹内跳蛋的牵引线从假阴茎和括约肌之间挤出——一开始只有一条线而后来变得更多，还有一根电动按摩棒与他的阴茎牢牢绑在一起。分娩椅底下的地板上总是湿漉漉的好大一滩，因为Spock一直不停地在射精。那些精液有些喷溅到了他自己的腹部，胸膛，甚至是下巴上，而更多的则随着重力流淌下来，把按摩棒和假阴茎的底部都裹上了白糊糊的一层，然后在他屁股底下汇成一个小池，再滴滴答答地淌到地上。  
后来Kirk耗尽了对清理工作的耐心，每次离开前都给Spock套上锁精环，从此以后就只有Kirk在场的时候Spock才被允许射出来，而这无疑是更深的炼狱。  
Spock早就没了时间概念。他的大脑浮浮沉沉的，在精液，电击，按摩棒，润滑液或者别的什么的海洋里，反正没有任何区别。他多数会在射精之后稍微清醒一点，但这更让他的痛苦成倍增长——因为Kirk不在的时候他不被允许射精，所以他没有机会整理自己头脑里的秩序，只能被欲望纠缠着拖向深渊；而清醒时则要面对Kirk近在咫尺而链接却遥不可及的求不得的痛苦。

 

Spock感觉到自己的神智正在缓慢恢复。  
Pon Farr的周期就快结束了，而他还缺少一个链接。逐渐清醒的头脑让一塌糊涂的现实变得更加不堪入目和难以忍受。他的精神扭曲着尖叫，渴望着结合——不仅是肉体的更是灵魂的结合——可现在他哪样都没有。  
Kirk现在不在这里，Spock不清楚他是去值班还是去干别的什么了。这次Kirk没有留下任何一样能陪伴他度过空虚时光的小玩具，没有假阴茎、震动棒、电击贴片，甚至没留下一个跳蛋。他就只是干巴巴的保持那个姿势被钉在分娩椅上，被生理的欲望精神的饥渴还有逐渐复苏的羞耻心来回撕扯，但这些都抵不上，抵不上他预见的属于自己的结局来得痛苦。  
Kirk想要Spock死，以一种最悲惨、最耻辱的方式死在他的手里。  
托每日例行参观的医生的福，Kirk一定知道Spock目前的身体状况已经到了临界点，而他对此做出的回应就是连肉体上的满足都不再允许Spock拥有。  
Spock盯住天花板，他关节处被绑缚带勒出的伤痕早已变成深色的淤青，脖颈处的束缚更像是拥有了自己的生命力在不断地缩紧——求不得的痛苦与绝望扼住他，他想要被填满可现实是有什么正从他身体里流失很快就要一点儿也不剩了，视野里开始出现黑色的斑块，一切就要结束了。  
“啪”。所有的束缚带突然一齐松开。失去了固定的Spock在重力作用下软绵绵地滑到地上。

***

他一动不动地在地板上躺了有十分钟。  
Kirk有些按捺不住地站起身却被McCoy摁回了椅子里。“他死不了。我怎么可能让全宇宙唯一一例瓦肯人类混血死在我手里。”  
“你要是敢在我不知情的情况下对他的身体耍花招，我就把你另一颗眼珠也挖出来扔进你的索利安蜥蜴酒瓶里。”  
“我恰巧是个乐于分享的人。”McCoy毫不在意地用自己手中的酒杯碰了碰Kirk放在桌上的杯子，然后将杯里的酒一饮而尽。  
Kirk抓起酒杯抵在唇边，目光转回屏幕上的Spock。  
Spock翻了个身——很不容易地——最后那下他的脸狠狠砸在了地板上，因为他的手臂没有足够的力量完成一个缓冲。  
这次Spock没有休息太久，他开始在地板上匍匐着挪动。他先是朝着一个方向爬，然后停下来，脑袋艰难地转动一下，再往稍稍偏了一个角度的方向前进。这个房间并不大，也没有什么障碍物，可Spock竟然没有如往常一样选择最短最直接的路线，他表现得就像，就像他看不清楚周围的环境。  
Kirk很好奇他是想去哪儿，他没给房间上锁，料想Spock不会想以这副德行出现在走廊上被众人围观，但谁知道瓦肯人大脑不清楚的时候能干出什么事儿。  
Kirk的嘴角微微勾起，直到他看见Spock颤颤巍巍地爬进了墙角。  
他再也坐不住了。

 

Spock像一张绷紧的弓倒在墙角。原本就纤瘦的身体在断食一周后更是嶙峋，背上的肩胛骨突出得吓人，一节节的脊骨清晰可见；深浅不一的伤痕像大大小小的星云遍布在惨白的皮肤上，室内的灯光给汗湿的身体镀上微妙的光泽。他整个人不停抽搐着，像暴风雨里被打湿了翅膀的蝴蝶黏在树枝上垂死挣扎。  
Kirk走近一步，发现藏在墙角和Spock弓起的身体之间的是他握住自己阴茎的手。他毫无章法的套弄着，用上了他目前所有的力气，臀部疯狂地向前挺动，口中发出不连续的喘息。他不顾一切地在地板上扭动着，脑袋一下下撞在墙上。  
“真美。我该早点放开你好好欣赏你是怎么玩自己的。”Kirk出声，Spock就好像被摁了暂停键，凝固在了原地。  
三秒之后Spock突然暴起，把Kirk扑到了地上。  
Kirk在那双眼睛里看到了仇恨。那是真正的，野兽的眼睛。

 

Spock不清楚突然涌进身体里的力量是从何而来，但他十分清楚接下来他要做什么。他飞速撕碎了Kirk身上所有的衣物，掐住他的脖子冲进了他的身体里。  
他死死扣住Kirk的劲动脉，身下死命撞击着，Kirk睁大眼睛看着他，表情中一闪而过的恐惧深深刺伤了Spock, 但那双眼却在绝望中更加明亮炽烈，死死盯住他，钉住他的灵魂。  
他松开了手，转而攀上那人的脸。  
“我的。”  
接下来是合二为一的时刻。他们的精神如同他们肢体一般抵死交缠，Spock爆发在Kirk身体里，在Kirk的大脑中，而Kirk尖叫着射了他一身。  
Spock埋在Kirk的肩窝里深深地吸气。“我赢了。”他心想。  
“是我赢了。你这蠢蛋。”  
Kirk在他脑子里说。

END


End file.
